Tres palabras por ti
by Kimimarozero
Summary: Tres simples palabras que pueden hacer amar mas a un ser NejixHina Los que no les guste este tipo de fic lealo por su propio riesgo


_Tres palabras por ti_

_**By: **Kimimarozero_

Era un día de invierno, Salí a tomar un poco de aire luego de una noche sin poder dormir bien, gracias a un sueño…creo yo no era una pesadilla esta vez, ni soñé con la muerte de mi padre. Por primera vez… era un sueño más bien placentero…

Al salir te vi., parada frente al sembrio de saturas mirando con esos ojos que tanto hacen pensar a la gente. Tus cabellos azulados como ninguno otro en la familia, se veían tan suaves y delicados, tus ojos, tan iguales a los míos, pero…estos se veían que tenían un brillo especial que te hacia diferenciar a los demás. Tenías tu kimono de mariposas puesto, el que más me gusta, el que desde ese momento me gustaba contemplarte. Tu piel tan pálida, aun mas por la nieve que había acumulada en el suelo como el las ramas vacías de los árboles.

…**Me gustas…**

No podía dejar de verte, si un poco siquiera. Jamás pensé amar a una mujer en mi vida, aun con mis 18 encima, muy joven me dicen, pero creo que es hora y tiempo de conocer a alguien que me de su compañía, no esta vez por el resto de mis días, por que se que aun estoy joven para eso…pero si que me acompañe cuando sienta que estoy perdido o desconcertado, que este conmigo en las buenas o en las malas, y que me bese cuando me siento junta a ella. Sigo viéndote, después de minutos y parece que no has sentido mi presencia, me siento aliviado, no sabría como responder. Apoyado en una de las puertas que da directamente al corredor principal, mirándote como si fueras la cosa más grande y delicada de esta tierra, no dejo de verte…

…**Te amo…**

veo como tomas una pequeña rama, lo veo por que en nuestra familia se nos caracteriza por eso, por tener una buena visión desde lejos. Lo tomas con las yemas de tus delicados y blandos dedos, das una sonrisa, '¿Por qué siento mis mejillas arder? …hmp, lo entiendo todo…eres tu. Das un giro rápido por la derecha, alzas la mirada me ves,… ¿Qué hago? Solo puedo ver tus ojos mirando los míos, no me muevo, ¿para que hacerlo? Me gusta tenerte así… al saber que me ves. Antes cuando éramos mas niños hacíamos hacer eso...recuerdo… tú me espiabas, yo también, ambos al mismo tiempo, sin saber que uno de los dos nos miraba. Jamás lo note, se que tu tampoco. Ahora por primera vez, mi acta de espía de bien ninja se desmorono al encontrarme con tus ojos, sonreí…tu también lo hiciste al mismo tiempo, a la vez que tus mejillas también se tornaron rojas.

Me acerco a ti, a paso lento con mis manos a mis costados dejando ver un poco de mi cuello a pecho por la yukata a medio abierta. Siento un poco del frió del invierno, pero al acercarme a ti siento el calor que me ayuda a seguirte. Al llegar alzas la mirada, siempre tímida y recatada, eso siempre me gusto de ti. Veo como extiendes tu derecha hacia mí, pasando tus dedos de algodón por mi mejilla derecha que esta vez aunque no lo creas esta roja por tu culpa. Perdóname si algún día te hice daño, quiero pedirte perdón…perdón… No lo volveré hacer, jamás… Tus dedos hacen que me acerque mas, y mas a ti, No se que hacer, pero se que no debo hacer, tocar mas allá de lo debido, por una simple razón, eres parte de mi familia, de mi sangre…eres mi prima. Odio por ser algo mas que amigo, odio ser algo mas que tu guardaespaldas, tu salvador y cuidador…quiero ser algo mas que eso, deseo…deseo que tu seas esa mujer que estés conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

…**Te deseo**

mi mirada se dirige desde tu mano hasta tu cuello, tan blanco, mis mejillas toman un color mas rojo aun. Nadie nos ve, nadie esta para vernos, nunca nadie esta…por que de por si a nadie le importa estar cerca de los dos, de eso nos dimos cuenta desde que el derecho nos junto. Te acercas, me acerco. Ambos a dos cm. de distancia de nuestros labios, ¿hay razón para no hacerlo? Me besas, te beso…se siente bien, aun cerrando mis ojos de la misma manera que tu, se siente bien. Se siente cómodo, delicado. Tardamos minutos, al separarnos nos sonrojamos, pero a la vez nos reímos como todo cobarde, la vergüenza. Miro tus pies, ligeramente puesto en una forma que desde pequeña has tomado, vergüenza… Yo jamás pensé tener una pose como la de hoy, me sentía avergonzado, dando un suspiro sonreír y al abrir bien mis ojos aun te vi. Ahí, esta vez me miraste y yo a ti. Extendí levemente mi derecha hacia ti, tú la tomaste, nos tomamos la mano y salimos del jardín sin soltarnos ni un poco. Te mire, y tu igual, sonreímos.

"**me gustas, te amo, te deseo" **

Tres cosas que jamás dejare de lado cuando estemos juntos Hinata-sama, por que lo que digo es lo que siento, a pesar de que sea un amargado o el retacado de la segunda casa, esas tres palabras hacen que te vea todo el tiempo, y espero que algún día si que el mismo cielo nos permita, estar juntos por siempre y ser mas que familia y amigos…ser una pareja, como lo era tu madre y tu padre, el mío y mi madre. Cuidare de ti, y tú de mis…Tres palabras que siempre estarán presentes en mí…Y jamás lo dejare….Hinata-sama


End file.
